


Got You Covered

by MapleleafCameo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cover Letters, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sassy, descriptive language, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo
Summary: Bitty responds to an employment request from Jack





	Got You Covered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turifer/gifts).



> For my lovely, lovely friend turifer for being a very good girl. I hope this brings you luck.   
> Thanks to mattsloved1 for looking this over
> 
> Thank you magnificent Ngozi for your blessed characters!

Eric Richard Bittle

The Couch

Apartment 5B

Providence, Rhode Island

omgcp@ericbittle.gmail.com

 

Dear Mr. Zimmermann,

 

I am writing to you to inquire about the posting you published in your text message last evening. I read your message with interest. You mentioned you are seeking to acquire someone with a specific skill set, such as the ability to undress you slowly while simultaneously running their hands across your magnificently broad shoulders and chest. I am highly skilled in this area. I am also capable of slowly lowering your zipper and removing your trousers and underpants and grabbing that incredible globular hockey butt. I am unfortunately incapable of holding all of it in my hands at the same time but am willing to increase my knowledge of this particular piece of anatomy.

 

Some other skills in which you might be interested. I am readily available for adoring kisses down your neck and across chesticles mentioned above pausing to taste and caress your perky, perky nipples with my tongue. I am quite practiced moving leisurely while I mark the territory I am exploring. I understand bite marks are something that triggers you to swear out loud and in two different languages. I find that intriguing and am anxious to hear this particular outcome. Other areas of note would be me leading you to the bedroom with a come-hither expression while simultaneously biting my lower lip. Perhaps if you lowered your head to attempt return kisses, I would whisper incredibly dirty phrases in your ear. I can include examples for your perusal.

 

I am currently visualizing pushing you down onto the bed and crawling up your extremely long torso to offer you scorching kisses. I would then work my way toward your lower extremities and find the surprise bonus package you promised as an enticement.

 

Taking your long, thick and spectacular dick into my mouth, I would proceed to lick it from the base to the tip alternating with maximum vigor in regards to sucking you down. When you begin to beg for release, I would stop and look at you with the smirk that drives you wild. I could perhaps be induced to begin fingering you. I will require lube samples.

 

When I have brought you to the edge and held off, as many times as required by law, I will then grant you release. I am hoping you will reciprocate.

 

You should also note I am incredibly bendy and flexible. I am therefore quite confident I am a perfect fit for your orgasm.

 

Thank you for your time and consideration. I look forward to hearing from you.

 

Yours,

Eric Bittle

 

 

 

Jack Laurent Zimmermann

On Route

To Apartment 5B

Providence, Rhode Island

jlz115@gmail.com

 

Dear Mr. Bittle,

 

Thank you for expressing your interest in the many sexual positions posted in my text message.

 

I appreciate you taking the time to apply and share your experience and expertise (or expert tease if you will) with me.

 

I am extremely impressed with the services you have presented in your cover letter. Your qualifications exceed my expectations, and I am impatient to mate with you.

 

I look forward to personally and intimately interviewing you. I expect to find you naked and waiting for me when I enter the apartment. I believe you will find the lube in the top drawer of the bedside table. There are other items of interest there as well, ones with which I am sure you are familiar.

 

Yours for the rest of my life,

Jack Zimmermann

 

 

 


End file.
